Natalia
by Kittykatt99
Summary: This is my tmnt oc's back story, how she met the turtles and her life so far with them
1. A little info about Natalia

Her expirement name is ntli093003

She has lime green skin with freckles on her face

Her eyes are sky blue

She is a mutant turtle/ golden Shepard ( golden retriever/ German Shepard mix) with a little wolf dna

Her tail & hair color is tan and black with some gray

She is 13 years old and the turtles are 15

If you want to see what she looks like you can go to my deviant art account which is tigerlily199970


	2. Chap one

One day in New York city the kraaang wanted to expirement on animals from a pet shop, so a kraaang robot went in the pet store disguised as a human and purchased some dogs,cats, lizards, birds and a tiny turtle. After the kraaang bought the animals the robot got into a white van with the animals and drove to a kraaang laboratory to put the animals in cages and left then about three hours later two kraaang bots came in and grabbed a golden retriver/German Sheppard mix puppy and the tiny turtle to experiment on with mutagen.

(This takes place three years after the turtles were mutated.)

Sorry that it's short


	3. Chap 2 the mutation

After the kraaang came into a different room in the lab the kraaang placed the puppy on a table while they put the tiny baby turtle in a bowl on the table and had the other two kraaang robots hold the puppy down while the robot extracted some dna from the puppy. After they collected the dna from the puppy they put it back in it's cage and left the lab while the only kraaang left picked up the tiny turtle and injected the dna of the puppy into the turtle's leg. When the kraaang robot was finished it put the turtle back in the bowl so it could get some mutagen to mutate the turtle, after about 15 minutes the kraaang came back and took the turtle out of the bowl and on the table then they opened the mutagen canister and poured mutagen on the turtle, the turtle started growing the size of a 8 month old human baby with arms and three fingers on them, the turtle had three toes on each foot, freckles on her face, dog ears with one bent ,long wavy hair which was tan, mahogany and black that went down to the end of it's shell, a tail that was the same color as her hair and sky blue eyes. When the turtle was mutated the kraaang put a band on its wrist that had the letters and numbers ntli0930003 they checked the turtle's gender and found out the turtle was female they brought the female to a cell in the lab with another mutant that was a female husky that felt bad for the turtle. When the kraaang left the husky decided to care for the turtle like it was her own child.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the kraaang went into the cell to get Ntli093003 to experiment on her. After they got her from the cell they set her down with a bowl full of dog food next to her saying experiment ntli093003 will now be put through that which is known as experiments to see if ntli093003 is more that which is known as a dog or that is a turtle. The turtle dog sniffed the food and pushed the bowl away which made the kraaang shock her making her scream saying ntli093003 will eat that which is known as dog food so kraaang will know if the experiment is able to digest the food after she got done screaming she took two bites of the dog food and threw the food up gagging. "Next kraaang will see if the experiment will have dog behavior, they started to randomly shock her causing her scream out in pain and she began to Whimper lowering her ears to her head then the kraaang brought a cat out and set it in front of Her as she tried to pet it the cat to hissed at her and run out the door. A kraaang went up to her and purposely stepped on her tail making her growl and bark at the kraaang. A kraaang robot grabbed Ntli093003 and set her on the table to look at her teeth then after they examined her teeth they took her back to the cell and locked her in. When the kraaang finally left 'mommy' woke up and ran to Ntli093003 saying "my child I was so worried when I woke up and saw you were gone, did they hurt you the turtle dog mutant nodded and looked up at the mutant husky and said mommy I don't like this place the husky looked at the turtle child and said I know my child someday we will get out of here right before you know it. Then 'mommy 'curled around Ntli093003 telling her to go to sleep after she fell asleep 'mommy' whispered to her I will make sure you get out of here even if I don't. The mutant husky herd her say "I love you mommy in her sleep" which made the husky smile and say I love you too and she fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

11 years later

The 11 year old mutant turtle dog was sleeping peacefully with 'mommy',but they both woke up hearing a kraaang coming into their 093003 hid behind 'mommy' when the kraaang came closer to them, and 'mommy' growled and stood up yelling "you will not touch her! "Then 'mommy' ran towards the kraaang and jumped on it, biting its arm off causing the kraaang to push her off, and run to alert more of the alien brains in robot bodies then more came and got closer to 'mommy' ,who was growling louder and ntli093003 was behind her shaking. When the kraaang robots were right beside 'mommy' ,they knocked her out and dragged her out of the cell, leaving a scared 11 year old ntli093003 alone crying out for 'mommy'.

2 weeks later...

Ntli093003 was still crying and hasn't eaten since the kraaang took 'mommy' when she heard a kraaang robot coming to her cell she ran to the corner shaking with her ears and tail down whimpering when the kraaang came into her cell she saw two wolf pups in its arms then the kraaang robot threw them in the cell and left. When the kraaang left her cell ntli093003 slowly walked to the two wolf pups who were unconscious, one of them was grey and brown with a swirl on its leg and stars with swirls on its tail and the other one was brown and grey with a crescent moon with swirls on its side and shook them awake when they woke up with their blue eyes they growled at the turtle dog who ran back to the corner ,but stopped when they realized she wasn't going to hurt them. They slowly walked towards grey and brown wolf said hi "I'm shadowmoon and this (she pointed at the other wolf pup with her paw )is my older sister shadowrose. What's your name? "The turtle dog slowly spoke "I...I don't really have a name 'mommy' called me my child and these freaky aliens in robot bodies call me ntli093003 I even have a bracelet that has the name they call me on it. She slowly lifted her arm and showed them the bracelet. The two wolves gave her sad looks and said "sorry that you don't have a real name, were you human before you came here" "No I was a regular baby turtle that got dog dna inserted in me and was mutated shortly after" then the turtle dog looked at them and asked "were you human before? "Both wolf pups said "no we were regular wolf pups without these markings. We were out playing then this strange robot took us and we started screaming for our mom and dad but it was too late. We were already gone." We were taken to this place where they injected this glowing greenish blue stuff into us with a needle and here we are now."after they told about how they got there ntli093003 asked "how old are you?" Shadowmoon said "were four and were twins" ntli093003 nodded then the twin wolf pups asked how old she was the turtle dog said "I'm 11 also can we be friends? "She asked. The two wolf pups looked at each other with smiles on their faces and jumped on ntli093003 and hugged her then said" yes."The turtle dog laughed and was happy that she made two new friends.


	6. The sickness and the cure

**This chapter is sad but get happier later on**

4 weeks later...

Ntli093003 wasn't feeling very well. She was coughing, gagging and had a runny nose. Shadowmoon and shadowrose were laying right beside her with their heads on her lap, whimpering because they knew how sick she was which made her feel a little better. Ntli093003 got a little pale and was feeling sick to her stomach, and ran until she suddenly stopped and threw up all over the floor and fainted. After she fainted two kraaang robots walked by and noticed how pale she was and that she was knocked out. Then one kraaang said to the other kraaang "experiment nlti093003 is no longer needed since the experiment which that was supposed to be long lasting is now barely alive and it must be exterminated." The two alien robots shocked ntli093003 and picked up the slowly dying turtle dog, but before they could exit the cell that held shadowmoon and shadowrose, ntli093003 they stood up and growled at the kraaang. Their markings started glowing very bright, then they both ran at the kraaang robots, each knocking one down which made the kraaang drop turtle dog on the cell floor. Shadowmoon climbed to where the alien brain was in the robot body, bit it, then threw it out of the robot body making the alien brain squeal. Shadowrose ran out of the cell and climbed to where the other alien brain was in the other robot and lifted her paw, extending her claws and scratched the alien brain where it's eye was causing the brain to jump out of its robot body squealing like the other kraaang running out of the cell. The twin wolves ran to where ntli093009 was laying still unconscious. Shadowmoon then asked shadowrose if the turtle dog was still alive. Shadowrose put her head on ntli093003's chest hearing her heart beating slowly, her weakening breathing shadowrose looked at shadowmoon with a sad look and told her "she is still alive but barely holding on."They both looked at the turtle dog to see her getting even paler and opened her eyes where they could see her slowly dimming eyes with tears saying in a weak voice "I love you both like sisters." Then closed her eyes both of the wolf pups started crying then shadowrose got a determined look, looking at shadowmoon with tears still in her eyes saying "we have to bite her." Shadowmoon said to Shadowrose "how is that going to help?" Shadowrose looked at her little sister determined and said "we have to try we have to save her she can't die I won't let her!" Shadowmoon then said "alright I don't want her to die either!" The two twin wolves ran very fast to ntli093003 and shadowmoon stood by her leg, while shadowrose stood by her arm and both bit her. Their markings started to glow. The turtle dog's whole body was glowing and the twin wolves waited until they heard a loud gasp and ntli093003 sat up. Her skin and eyes going back to their original colors. The two wolves were still crying but instead of tears of sadness they were tears of joy, because they saved their best friend, who they thought of as a sister also. Three kraaang robots came in the cell and interrupted the happy moment, picking up shadowmoon and shadowrose bringing them to the kraaang lab to be shocked and experimented on, and the turtle dog begged them to not take them but they ignored her, and brought them to the lab for a hour.

1 hour later...

The kraaang brought the twin wolves back unconscious and they were hurt. Ntli093003 then ran to them and asked "are you okay?" then to her surprise she saw that the two wolves were already healing. A kraaang robot saw that the two wolves were healing already, and before that saw both wolves bite Ntli093003. Kraaang wanted to do a experiment to see if it effected her, then came in and grabbed Natalia who was kicking and screaming for it to let her go. By time shadowmoon and shadowrose woke up it was to late, the turtle dog was gone in the kraaang lab.

Meanwhile With ntli093003 and the kraaang...

The turtle dog was struggling in the kraaang's arms, so the kraaang knocked out ntli093003 with a sedative and grabbed a laser gun and shot at her leg, which created a medium sized hole in her leg that the kraaang observed closely to see that the wound was slowly healing which made the kraaang confirm that the wolves bites did effect her. With the twin wolves not knowing that they transferred some of their healing powers to the turtle dog when they bit her. After she was all healed up the kraaang took her back to the cell where she woke up with shadowmoon and shadowrose running to her asking what they did to her. Ntli093003 looked at them and said "I don't know they knocked me out." The wolves and turtle dog all lied down together, and everyone all at once said "we will get out of here some time someday," and finally all fell asleep together.


	7. The awakening

Shadowmoon,shadowrose and ntli093003 were all sleeping until shadowmoon heard whimpering, causing her to wake up to see that it was ntli093003 causing the noise. She lifted up her head and saw something strange happening to the turtle dog. Shadowmoon got up and walked a little closer to ntli093003, looking down at her she saw that the turtle dogs tail was slowly getting longer and a little thicker. Shadowmoon was amazed that ntli093003s tail was getting longer and thicker. It finally came to a stop. She saw that it stopped getting taller. Since the turtle dog was laying down, she couldn't tell where it stopped, so she gently nudged ntli093003 with her nose saying "ntli093003 time to get up." The turtle dog slowly opened her eyes than sat up and yawned. She noticed shadowmoon looking at her shocked and asked "why are you looking at me like that?" shadowmoon said "look at your tail." Ntli093003 slowly looked at her tail that was now up to her head and that it was thicker.. "How?! Why!? I don't get how this happened!" Shadowrose heard the turtle dog freaking out and ran over to her and sat by shadowmoon asking what's wrong? Then she looked at ntli093003's tail and said w"oah you tail is longer and thicker how'd this happen?" The turtle dog looked at the twin wolves and said "I don't know Shadowmoon woke me up and told me to look at my tail." Shadowmoon looked at her older sister then said "I heard whimpering and woke up to see what it was and it was ntli093003, and I saw that her tail was getting longer and thicker." Shadowrose looked at shadowmoon saying in a angry tone of voice "why didn't you wake me up and tell me?!" Shadowmoon lowered her ears and tail saying "sorry I didn't want to wake you up." All of a sudden both wolves heard whimpering and saw the turtle dog covering her mouth with her hand, ears down the twin wolves got closer to ntli093003 and told her to move her hand and open her mouth which she obeyed. The wolves saw that her teeth were getting a little bit sharper. Ntli093003 then touched her tooth that was already sharp but now sharper with her finger and cut her self, "ow!" she said while her cut was already healing, which Shadowmoon and shadowrose saw and were shocked. Shadowrose looked at shadowmoon and said "I think we gave her some of our powers" shadowmoon nodded "yeah we definitely did if she's already healing." While the three friends were trying to figure out what was going on with ntli093003, a kraaang robot came into the cell going towards ntli093003 saying "ntli093003 will come with kraaang to be expiremented on" grabbing her which she started struggling trying to get out of the kraaang's grip when all of a sudden long black claws came out from her fingers and scratched the kraaang on its eye, where the alien brain was in the robot body that caused it to drop, the turtle dog jumping out of the robot body and running squealing to the other kraaang aliens to help it after the alien brain left ntli093003s claws went back in her fingers "woah" she said looking at her fingers. She looked at her tail and hair to see that she was getting some gray in her fur and looked at shadowmoon and shadowrose scared saying "what's happening to me?" Before the wolves could answer her three kraaang droids came in and grabbed the turtle dog and when they did her claws came back out but this time the kraaang were faster then ntli093003 so they dodged her new claws and dragged her out of the cell and brought her to a lab where they strapped her down to a table. After strapping her down a kraaang went over to a different table, grabbed a empty needle and went back over to ntli093003 and stuck the needle in her arm drawing blood out of her arm then went over and put her blood sample into a machine. Then the machine beeped the kraaang robot read what the machine had on it out loud saying "experiment ntli093003 now has 26 % wolf , 24% dog and 50% turtle DNA inside it" and ntli093003 heard every word the kraaang said. She started panicking her claws coming out again trying to get free but couldn't because she couldn't move at all so she stopped struggling. The kraaang she accidentally scratched came up to her with their laser gun and shot her in both legs for scratching the kraangs eye and she screamed in pain when she looked at her legs, shocked she saw that they were healing already she looked up at the kraaang scared wondering what else they were going to do with her, when all of sudden her straps were off and she was being dragged back to her cell. After the kraaang took the now turtle wolf dog to the cell and left, shadowmoon and shadowrose came running up to her like all the other times she was taken by the kraaang both wolves asked "what happened?" and ntli093003 said "turns out I'm 26% wolf, 24% dog and 50% turtle now." shadowmoon asked "did they inject our dna to you?" the turtle wolf dog said "no just took my blood and put it in a machine and something else happened." "what?" Asked the twins they shot my legs with these weird guns and after a few minutes I started to heal. shadowmoon and shadow rose both looked at each other then shadowrose said "are you sure they didn't inject our dna into you?" "yes I'm sure why?" Ntli093003 said "because we both heal fast too." shadowmoon said the turtle wolf dog said "yeah I know I saw you both healing after the kraaang came back with you the day I got deathly sick then all sudden felt better for some odd but thankful reason.." The two wolves looked at each other then shadow rose said "ummm can you turn around for a minute and scratch your self too?" But not until I say you can "ok yeah I can turn around but why do you want me to scratch my self?" the turtle wolf dog gave them a confused look. "we just want to see something" shadowmoon said and ntli09003 turned around shadowmoon move ntli093003s hair from her shell shadowrose said shadowrose shadowmoon went up to the turtle wolf dog and moved her hair exposing her shell then shadowmoon said "okay now you can scratch your self" and ntli093003 scratched her self on her arm all of a sudden her shell had markings on her shell that started glowing pink and blue. the marking were pink stars with swirls and a blue cresent moon both of the wolves gasped the turtle wolf dog then turned around and asked "what?" The two wolves both looked at their friend not knowing what to tell her ntli093003 then asked "what? What are you not telling me?" the twins looked at each other then shadowmoon said well...


	8. The truth

"Well after you told us you think of us as sisters and fainted we bit you so you wouldn't die we just couldn't let you die." The turtle wolf dog tilted her head and said "you saved my life?" Shadowmoon and Shadowrose nodded "well thank you for saving my life." then she hugged them and her claws came out and scratched them. She pulled back smiling saying "oops I have to get used to these claws." "We do have a theory on why you got some of our dna and powers," shadowmoon said. "what?" ntli093003 asked, tilting her head with a confused look. "Well since we both bit you at the same time we think that some of our dna and powers transferred to you." shadowrose said. "what do you mean?" The turtle wolf dog asked. "What we mean is that somehow our dna and powers got transferred to you" said shadowmoon. "oh ok but why did I get changes then if I only Have 26% of your dna?" asked ntli093003. "well we think that since the 26% of wolf that they found is also part of the dog family, the 50% of full dog turned to 24% dog dna, so that you were still 50% dog and 50% turtle. You now just have some wolf blood in you. Your body must of just needed the change of the dog dna to become wolf so that you could get the healing powers of us from when we bit you" Shadowmoon said. "Oh makes sense" the turtle wolf dog said. "yeah it does because there's no other possible explanation that makes sense" shadowrose said. "Yeah well since we might of figured it out I'm kinda tired after being expiremented on so can we go sleep?" ntli093003 asked. "Yeah" shadowmoon and shadowrose said then they all laid down and went to sleep.


End file.
